Magma and Hurricane
by LordCooler
Summary: Ginyu Force AU. When Guldo gets killed, Burter, Jeice and Ginyu have to find a new member to take his place. Hilarious adventures of Burter and Jeice, but will center around whole Force JeiceXZangya PLEASE REVIEW, flames accepted just have to be relevent
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, but my friend say I write good stories, so ive brought my alleged talent to the ultimate test :D!**

**Read and review, I would like to see how everyone likes it. Chapters will be longer later on!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Prologue

It seemed pretty obvious to everyone it would happen sooner or later. With a cocky attitude like that, it was hard not to think it would have happened sooner. Guldo finally got himself killed going into a fight he thought he could win. Recoome was there (more in body than in mind, really) when it happened. Though not the best of thinkers, Recoome's large head allowed him some decent memory. He and Guldo were the only ones awake at the moment when Frieza called in, the menacing Ice-jin ordering a "little favor". Apparently there was a rogue Saiyan on the loose, trying to rally up followers against Frieza. Guldo, being the newest and most "enthusiastic" member, immediately rushed to his pod. Recoome went along simply because he knew how his good Captain stressed the buddy system. Guldo's death happened pretty quickly when Recoome thought about it.

_*" I'll show you, stinking monkey!", Guldo cried as he concentrated for his paralysis attack. This Saiyan reminded him too much off that cocky sonuvanamek, Vegeta. Guldo's anger seemed to be his downfall though, as he couldn't concentrate well enough, also being out of breath from dodging blasts for so long didn't help the situation much either._

_ The Saiyan merely seemed to take the entire fight as a joke as he finished off Guldo with a large barrage of ki blasts. After finishing off Guldo, he went into an exchange of fists and dodges with Recoome. Recoome, finally realizing Guldo had been killed, decided that the fight was too boring for him. He kicked the Saiyan to the ground when he got the chance, and quickly resolved the conflict with an Eraser Gun.*_

After the short lived revolt, the day seemed to turn back to normal for Recoome. Not so much the rest of the Ginyus.

"Dammit Recoome! Why didn't you step in sooner? Now I have to create an entire new routine, and with just the FOUR of us! How am I supposed to stand out from all of you when we have an even number of fighters?" Captain Ginyu was not at the least bit pleased that his hours of perfected choreography just went down the drain, and he was not going to start from scratch anytime soon.

"Oi, mate! We all know Guldo wasn't useful for much, but he did balance the order out."Jeice muttered, attempting to back up the Captain. Though he didn't care much for the loss of the ironically latest member, he did not like the aspect of being the shortest on the team again.

A sigh of weariness was all that came from Burter. He had no capacity for today's random turn of events. Being a part of the original three members of Ginyu, Jeice, and himself, he knew that the Minotaurian was going to be in a bad, no, HORRIBLE mood. Throughout the years, Burter had realized that if Ginyu was in a bad mood, everyone would eventually be in a mood until the new choreography. Burter had been training for months secretly trying to surpass Lord Frieza in speed. Next to Frieza, he was the fastest known throughout the universe, but being the ABSOLUTE fastest in the universe was something Burter had always wanted to achieve, and to achieve this Burter knew he had to train hard. Yet in doing this, he had made himself quite tired and irritable, and he was ready to catch some well deserved rest.

Suddenly an idea hit his head, and for a moment he could of sworn he heard a light bulb go off somewhere, "Captain, wouldn't it be less stressful if we just looked for a new member to take Guldo's place?"

"Wait, I have an idea!"-interrupted the Captain-"How about we just look for a new member instead of me creating new choreography!" We'll leave as soon as I discuss the matters with Lord Frieza!"

Burter let out another sigh and decided to just chill for the day. '_A hot fudge sundae would make the day easier'_, he thought. While Burter seemed a bit in a mood, Jeice was rather excited. '_This is perfect! Now we'll just find someone shorter than me, an' all my problems will be gone. And anyways, any new face would definitely be an improvement over Guldo's disgusting breath, yech!'_

Ginyu decided that since the East and South galaxies were already empty of elite fighters (East was Frieza's Empire and South was King Cold's) and Cooler kept the West galaxy strictly under his rule, the only option would be to split up and search the North galaxy. While Recoome would be taking "Team Relations" classes, the rest of the Force would split up between Ginyu and Jeice and Burter. Ginyu would go to the more unknown areas, while Jeice and Burter would check out identified planets and such. Not much was to be expected, but at least it would give Ginyu alone time to cool off from his beautiful choreography blowing up in his face.

As Jeice anxiously tried to picture the new _shortest_ member of the Force, he wondered what special abilities he would have. Recoome had unnatural durability, Burter was the fastest in the universe, Jeice had all sorts of powerful moves, and Ginyu could swap bodies, not to mention being the strongest of the Force and its Captain. In contrast to Jeice, however, Burter merely hoped he would get his much needed rest after training to increase his speed for so long.

**Tell me what you think! R&R please!**


	2. Ch1 Burritos

**Don't own anything**

Ch.1 Burritos

While Burter slept through most of the first day, Jeice couldn't help but squirm with anxiety. Roaming around from planet to planet gave him a huge opportunity to meet some chicks, and Jeice was ready to unleash all of his charm and suave. While arguing with himself over blondes or brunettes, Jeice started to wonder if the new member might actually BE a girl…'_Nah, then all four of us would have to share her around. Oh well, I'll have plenty of one-nighters to keep me satisfied till next time we go out.'_ During these thoughts, Jeice also wondered what kind of girl Burter was into. He and Burter had been best friends since the Force started, but whenever the team went out with some bed-warmers, Burter never seemed to like any of them and went off to find some "better class of women". Jeice never understood what Burter meant by that, but he had caught Burter multiple times acting pretty smooth with some daughters of governors or royalty during planets visits. '_A broad is a broad, after all. Don't know how Burter can be so picky.', _Jeice thought.

A few minutes of deep thought reminded Jeice how hungry he was. Before they left, all three Ginyus brought provisions and food for the long trip. The Ginyu Force space pods were more advanced and roomier than the standard editions, so one could bring extra clothes, food, or something to do when he was bored. Ginyu brought along a few good novels and also books about the Northgalaxy. For food, he only needed the standard nutrition bars and drinks to keep his body sustained. Burter had brought a portable movie player with his favorite movies to keep himself occupied. Burter was a chocoholic, as was the rest of the crew, but compared to the others, he could have been classified as partially insane due to his cravings for the sugary snack. He brought along enough chocolate nut bars from his secret stash (secret to Recoome really) but Burter did enjoy fruit also, so he made sure there was enough to his liking. Jeice, being a bit of a grease monkey, customized his own pod himself. The only thing that was significantly different from the other pods though, was that it had more room than any other (including Burter's, who was the tallest) and had a microwave and waste basket installed into it. Jeice brought along his favorite comic books, his tool set, and his music player for the trip. Since he liked warm food the best and he didn't like the messiness of most cook-able portable foods, Jeice brought his favorite brand of microwave burritos. Since he had a lot of room, he brought 2 crates in case of a prolonged trip.

Jeice popped in a couple of burritos in to the microwave and laid back, trying to relax. He turned on the com-link to Burter's pod, but hesitated before speaking. '_Ey, wait a minute. Big blue might be asleep, better not bug him…But then again, I kinda do want his opinions on what our new matey will be like'_.

While pondering if he should say anything, Jeice was oblivious to the burrito-filled microwave overheating. He turned his head too late, only to see his precious burritos on fire and the microwave sparking with electricity and exploding.

Covered with candy wrappers and lips smothered with chocolate, Burter was resting peacefully until he heard an explosion that seemed as if it was right inside his pod.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Saurian looked wildly around him only to see his best friend's pod moving randomly side to side. He could hear Jeice screaming something about burritos through the com-link, but before he could process anything Jeice's pod collided with his own, and they both went tumbling toward the nearest planet, screaming for their lives.

oOo

Recoome could sense something was wrong. He had a knack for sensing when his teammates were in danger. But he decided they could take care of themselves and put a couple of Jeice's burritos into the microwave.

oOo

As both pods were spiraling down toward the planet's surface, Burter remembered his stash of chocolate bars, and stuffed as many of them as possible in his armor and pockets, one thing t=running through his mind: '_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him.'_ Jeice on the other hand, was making sure his non-food possessions were safe. Unfortunately his comics burned up when the microwave exploded, but he still managed to save his music player.

The pods managed to separate a little preventing a huge crash, but the landing was still far from graceful. After a few minutes Burter got out of his pod and jumped to the edge of the crater. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Jeice rummaging in his wreckage of a pod, but his relief soon turned to despair when he noticed how wrecked BOTH pods were. The only thing he managed to save was his supply of chocolate, and he hoped that Jeice's food would be able to healthily sustain them both.

"Alright, mate! My tool set's a-ok! I reckon I could fix up these babies soon enough!"

"That's good news, but is there anything else you managed to save?"

"I got my music player", Jeice said with a hopful smile.

Burter let out a sigh before asking again, "I meant FOOD wise Jeice. We can't survive on just chocolate nut bars alone!"

Jeice looked around the wreckage, looking for anything useful. He pause a moment when he noticed two crates, perfectly unharmed. At first a smile beamed on his face, but then it quickly disappeared when he remembered what was in them.

"Haha, Burter buddy", he tried forcing a smile," I found some food, but…"

"But what? Is there enough for both of us?" Burter was puzzled, '_What's up with him?'_

"Oh don't worry, there's enough…haha", Jeice answered hoarsely.

"...Jeice, what did you bring to eat?"

Hesitantly, Jeice flew up to his companion carrying the two crates, the smile slowly fading and sweat dripping from his forehead. Burter eyed the crates suspiciously. '_Whatever he brought, it can't be THAT bad._' Opening the crates, he was left speechless from both shock and anger as he finally hit boiling point.

"BURRITOS!"


	3. Ch2 Garlic III

**Don't own anything**

Ch. 2 Garlic III

"I can't believe it! Stranded on an unknown, un_civilized_, god-forsaken planet, with nothing to eat BUT BURRITOS!"

Guilt started to wash over Jeice. He knew this was his fault, he wasn't sure how, but he knew it was. While Burter continued having a fit, Jeice noticed something fall out of his armor.

"Uh…Burter? Did…a _candy bar_ just fall out of your armor?"

Burter paused, slightly embarrassed by the situation. "Uh, haha, yea well…hey! Don't you think we should scout this measly planet for any type of civilization?", the Saurian successfully changed the subject.

"Oi! I guess you're right. Well, let's see what's on this ball of dirt..."

For the first time, Burter and Jeice actually noticed how beautiful the planet they crashed on was. They grass was a perfect shade of dark green. There was a forest that seemed to go on for an eternity at the root of the most beautiful mountain range they had seen in a while. Luckily, they landed next to a lake with clear water and it looked like there was plenty of fish in there for food. All around the lake was a crown of wild flowers, some purple, some yellow, some white. The sky was clear blue with two white suns that gave the planet its summer mountain atmosphere. Jeice also noticed the river at the opposite side of the lake and figured if they followed up river, then they were likely to find some sort of town or village.

Burter went to turn on his scouter, only to find that nothing was there.

"Dammit! Where's my scouter, I could have sworn I had it on before the-ARRRGGH!"

Jeice followed Burter's gaze to see the crushed scouter at the base of the ruined space pod.

"Don't worry, mate!", trying to sound hopeful." One scouter is really all we need if we don't separate from each other. And besides, this planet doesn't have any readings of powerful fighters here."

"Hmph."

"C'mon, Blue. This place is beautiful and you know it! Think of it as a vacation."

"A vacation before doing any actual work on this mission?"

"How 'bout a vacation from work entirely? No Recoome to eat all the food, no Ginyu to have us practice our poses, and no Frieza to give us orders! We got a nice spot on the lake, too! Let's go check this place out! But make sure you leave the chocolate here. I don't wanna walk 'round with a guy who smells like melted chocolate."

Burter, blushing, started to empty his pockets and armor, "Well…you do have a good point. But who's gonna guard our pods?"

"Burter, who's around to steal anything?"

Burter thought the idea of leaving the pods for a few moments. True, he didn't like it, but Jeice had a good point of no one being around. The scouter didn't pick up anything, so there couldn't be much danger.

"Fine, let's go", he said at last.

"Alright! Off we go now haha!"

"If you start singing, I'll punt you into next week."

oOo

"Hey, look at all this stuff", a menacing blue figure pointed out. He had pointed ears, orange hair, and menacing eyes of a true killer. "Don't know what these "burrito" things are but they've got a load of chocolate!"

"Ugh, just take it and let's get out of here", said another, feminine, blue figure. "Bojack's gonna get pissy if we don't get back to him soon. Kogu, help Bido with the chocolate bars!"

The blue swordsman obeyed silently muttering under his breath, and went to help his brother. While Zangya despised her brothers, Bojack was at the top of her list. '_What a prick, always ordering us around cause he's the strongest. That bastard, I hate him.'_ While Zangya continued to brood over her hidden resentment, she began to wonder where the strangers who the pods belonged to have gone. She could tell by the undisturbed ground in the craters that they could fly. '_Maybe they're strong and we might have some fun tonight'_, a devious smile crept on her face. She tried to search them out, being the only one to be able to sense energy levels (a secret well kept from her siblings), she finally got hold of two large power levels that made her pale a bit. '_Damn, these two are tough. But then again, more power means more fun.'_

"Alright, we're cleaning up here!", Zangya called to her brothers, as Bido coughed up a burrito out of disgust. As they left, Zangya secretly used her telekinesis to make a trail of smoothed out grass leading to their campsite. She wanted to make sure that the strangers would find their camp without her brothers knowing. She liked surprises, or rather other people's reactions to her "surprises". Another devious smile crept on her face.

oOo

What seemed like hours was only thirty minutes of walking that Jeice and Burter did, following up the river. Burter was determined to find a town mostly for any edible non-burrito food. Jeice wanted to explore a bit, but he knew that finding civilization is the first thing they ought to do. Both bored, they started to wonder if there was ANY sentience on this planet before turning around after hearing a high pitched maniacal laughter.

"FOOLS! HAHAHAHA! You dare cross into the territory of Garlic III? Prepare to meet your end! HAHAHAHAAAA!", cried a small dwarf-life alien. His skin was light blue; he had pointed ears and wore a black tunic with a white cape that had a red crescent moon on the back. A strange sight even to the two Ginyus, who had been all across the galaxies. Only an awkward pause was the reply given to the small stranger.

Jeice was the one to break the silence, "Uh…hey there. Is…there something we can do for you?" Jeice wasn't used to being confronted, especially by such a strange little man.

"Yea, pipsqueak? Just get out of here while you can. We aren't THAT bored to beat you to a pulp." Burter could tell by looking that this guy wasn't any threat.

The midget replied, "Hpmh, even though I can't transform like my father, I can still muster enough energy to send you freaks to kingdom come! Witness my power! !". Garlic III started to gather ki around him, much to the surprise of Jeice and Burter. Burter decided to check his scouter after Garlic III let out a shockwave of energy that shook the ground, only to remember that it was totaled. Sighing, he realized he had to ask Jeice.

"Jeice, what's the scouter say about his power level?"

"It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAND!", he screamed, crushing the scouter in his hand.

"WHAT? NINE THOUSAND? There's no way that can be-…wait a minute, that's not too bad." Burter gave his companion a confused look.

"Oh, right, don't know what I was thinkn…"

"Jeice."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you break the scouter? Need I remind you, the ONLY scouter we had left?" Burter asked with a serious look on his face.

"Well, err, for uh," Jeice tried to explain, sweat beading down his forehead," for dramatic effect? Haha…"

The only reply that Burter could give was a low growl as he glared daggers to his cowering friend. Jeice decided to take cover behind some bushes, only peeking out from his hiding place.

Garlic III finally had enough of the strange intruders ignoring him, "ENOUGH! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His fist flew straight into Burter's jaw and he gave a low chuckle at his placement. But his chuckling turned to gawking as he realized he didn't faze the blue giant one bit.

Burter finally gave notice, "Oh, you're still here?" And before Garlic III could respond Burter suddenly appeared behind him, kicked him to the sky and finished him off with a small Blue Comet Attack.

Burter and Jeice continued to follow up the river for a good five minutes until they spotted a village on top of a hill nearby. With high hopes the two flew full speed and landed in the center of the village. But their spirits were crushed once they saw that close up; the village was nothing but burned buildings and dead bodies on the streets. Burter took up a defeated look when he saw a sign that read "Market" was a top a pile of rubble. '_So much for food'_.

"Ey, Burter. You sure Frieza didn't hit this planet yet?", Jeice was suspicious about the scene, he could tell that this was not a one-person job. Since there were different levels of destruction in different areas, he concluded that there had to be at least five of them.

"Positive. This planet didn't even have a name, and anyway we would be notified of any PTO (A/N: "PTO" is acronym for Planet Trade Organization) operations when we got close to the planet, even if it was a covert operation." Suddenly Burter noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A body was still breathing! '_Finally'_, he thought. '_Answers'_.

Both Ginyus went to the beaten body. He had blue skin and pointed ears, with frazzled orange hair. He now tattered clothing resembled something of a Caribbean style, and he had gold jewelry about him. He coughed before speaking to the strange new comers.

"Are…you…with _him_?*cough**cough*"

"With who? And what happened here? Did men in uniforms like ours do this?" Jeice asked giving the injured man time to speak.

"No…no…he did it…him and his siblings…they…started a genocide…on their own race…because we…are not strong…monster…" And with that the dying man passed on, his suffering put to a permanent halt.

Burter and Jeice stood there, over his body for a moment, pondering who could have done this. If PTO members didn't do this, who did? They gave each other a look that was a silent agreement to incinerate the entire village instead of burying them all. After there was nothing left, Burter realized that the people who destroyed the town, were probably still on the planet. _'And if that's the case, then-shit!'_

"Jeice, those people are probably still on the planet! They probably saw our pods fall from the sky! AND WE LEFT THEM UNGUARDED!"

"Ohhh dammit! We've got to get back now! Top speed!" Burter picked up a rather surprised Jeice and blasted all the way back to the pods, Jeice screaming for his life all the way.

After they landed, and when Jeice regained consciousness, he immediately searched for his wreckage for his tool set and music player. Burter only stood, shaking with fury, at the spot where he had put his chocolate nut bars. He was ready to kill someone. NOW. If only he hadn't wasted that...Garlic thing…when he did, then he would have something to release his stress on.

"Righty, mate, still got my tool set! We ain't gonna be stranded here!" Jeice had also found his music player, but he decided he wouldn't mention that to the already infuriated Burter.

"But they took our food, Jeice! What are supposed to eat?"

"Well, they didn't take _everything_."

"Wait, what? What's still left?" Burter questioned with hope in his eyes.

"Uh…well…we still got…"Jeice tried to explain to Burter in the best possible way as he showed him the two crates of-

"BURRITOS?"

**Garlic III! Hahaha! Tell me what you think, fight scenes are coming soon! Maybe a little bit of captain Ginyu himself! Jeice and Zangya coming soon too! And of course Burter's revenge, no one takes his chocolate and lives. :D**


	4. Team Relations

"Team Relations"

There were few things Recoome didn't like, but at the top of the short list was his "Team Relations" class. For three hours a day he had to sit in a class room along with a few other bum soldiers and a young Vegeta while some old geezer (a different one every time) lecture them about good ethics around your teammates. The lessons were always about "what not to do to your teammates, good ethics on cooperating" and some other crap that no one cared about except for some "social elites" or whatever that meant.

Since it was obvious to everyone Frieza didn't care what happened to his soldiers, the only reason the self absorbed tyrant started these workers' compensation programs was to keep _his_ soldiers from going off to work in his father or brother's empires. The "Team Relations" classes were created for soldiers that could not work well with their assigned partners.

Vegeta was beginning to think that these classes were a fate worse than death. '_Damn that Cui! I'll get him for this! He won't escape my wrath!'_

So what if he threw Raditz into the side of a mountain; he needed to relieve some stress, and the cocky low class had it coming anyway. Nappa…well Nappa was just unlucky that Vegeta hadn't relieved _all_ of his stress. After witnessing Vegeta's "stress relief", Cui decided it would be hilarious to report his rival and have him sent to the "Team Relations" classes.

While Vegeta knew the classes would be boring and pointless, he didn't expect the most gullible fighter in the universe would also be with him. The instant Recoome sat down next to him; he knew that these classes would be a hell of a lot more interesting.

On the second day of classes, Vegeta managed to form a partnership with Recoome in order to have some fun during the class. The two would terrorize the other soldiers and the teacher without causing too much trouble to get the attention from Frieza. While Vegeta was the undisputed brains of the operation, Recoome was the muscle, and for good reason. If Zarbon came along to try and pull Vegeta out of the class, Recoome would be there to protect his new friend.

Their pranks would range from paper airplanes to buckets filled with cafeteria waste. Even though Vegeta thought up most of all the plans, Recoome suggested one that neither of them could pass up pulling off.

The prank started out with Vegeta assaulting the other delinquents with high speed spitballs. He did this for the first hour or so, his trademark smirk seemingly permanently plastered on his face. He then turned his attention to the teacher, who happened to be Zarbon that day. Every now and then a spitball would either get a headshot or hit right in front of where Zarbon was writing, much to the his annoyance. After the 10th one, he finally snapped, "Vegeta! I have had enough of you! Cease these interruptions, immediately!"

After about five minutes a spitball landed right on Zarbon's forehead.

"Take that, pretty boy!"

"ARRRGGHH! That's it! If you so much even put a wad of paper in your mouth I'm reporting you to Frieza immediately!"

After Zarbon turned around to write more on the board, a spitball the size of and orange landed right on top of his head. Zarbon turned around viciously, ready to destroy Vegeta, only to see Recoome with a wad of paper and an evil grin.

Vegeta broke the long silence bearing the trademark smirk, "Well, it wasn't _me_ this time." Vegeta snickers soon turned into laughter as him and Recoome fell out of their seats holding their stomachs and laughing themselves to death.

Maybe "Team Relations" classes wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get it updated ASAP. Ginyu is next!**


	5. Ch3 History of Ginyu Force

**Alright ch.3! The Recoome part was just a little piece in case people were wondering how the big guy was doing. I've got huge writer's block, so im going with a little history of the Ginyu Force! **

Ch. 3 History of Ginyu Force

It got pretty boring being in space without his team there with him. Ginyu had started to miss Jeice's enthusiasm, Burter's sass, and even Recoome's dimwit question: "Where are we going again?"

He had the greatest fighting team in the universe. Not only were they the top elite soldiers Frieza had to offer, but the Ginyu Force also had the best style out of ANYBODY in the universe. Not even that Salza prick and the Armored Squadron could compare the Ginyu Force. Ginyu scowled just at the thought of that man. The two had been rivals ever since the Elite Academy of the Kold Empire. Each believed that a fighter must not only be strong, but also stylish. Strangely at the same time, both soldiers took their ideas for an elite team of the Kold Empire to King Kold himself. While Salza had a fairly higher power level, Ginyu argue that he was more experienced on the field as a commander _and_ a fighter than the younger Salza. Both ambitious as ever, the soldiers started to show off their poses to King Kold, itching for approval for their charter. Not only did Kold allow them each a team, but he assigned Ginyu's team to Frieza and Salza's team to Cooler, furthering their rivalry even more. What made Ginyu really tick though was when Salza named his team of fighters Cooler's Armored Squadron to appease his head of command. Ginyu had already worked under Frieza for quite some time, so he was comfortable in knowing Frieza wouldn't hesitate to have him collect strong fighters for the growing empire.

In his pod, Ginyu started to recollect on when he handpicked his team.

After he got the charter for the new team, Ginyu immediately searched through all the military data files of Frieza's empire (with the help of Zarbon) to find the strongest fighters he had to offer. Since Ginyu was Frieza's top soldier with a power level of 120000, the Ice tyrant had little opposition towards Ginyu looking through the files; after all, the purple veteran had always been a part of the classified PTO operations with Zarbon.

Ginyu got a lock on two fighters who had been partnered up for an elite planet purging mission on the planet Pilwice. The Pilwiceans had a history of attacking PTO attack groups, outposts, ships, etc, and frankly, Frieza had had enough of the nuisances and decided the universe would be a better place without them. Though hard headed, Frieza was excellent businessman (like the rest of his family), and decided that the planet would fetch a very nice price.

Two new elites listed only as Burter and Jeice were sent off to rid the planet of the population and sell it to the highest bidder. Pilwice was on the outer rims of the galaxy and it was also a large and fairly populated planet, so the entire job was estimated to take a few years, traveling time included. The two soldiers got it done in less than a year. After about eight months flying in space pods, the pair destroyed all major cities in two to three weeks by splitting up and adopting a "divide and conquer" strategy. The entire purging of the planet took about two months in total.

After reading the battlefield data about the two, Ginyu checked out their profiles. Jeice's profile stated him as the same species as Salza, which made Ginyu cringe at first. But then he read about his high stamina and unique specialty in controlling the ki in his body for high powered energy attacks. Burter's profile stated his high speed and quick thinking strategies on the battlefield. Both of their power levels were around the same, an estimated 60000 for each before the scouters broke. As Ginyu read on, the data files said that the two had been partnered up since the academy, and had a history of pumping up the other soldiers in their squad.

Finally finding what he was looking for Ginyu had Zarbon send for them while he readied and waited in his new team's private sector.

"I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe _the_ Ginyu wants to see us for his new elite team! What a lucky break we got, eh mate?" Jeice asked his equally excited partner as they stood before the entrance of the new Ginyu Force wing.

"You know what this means don't ya? Personal customized pods, our own rooms, a lounge, and there's still empty space for new additions. Like maybe…"

"AN ICE CREAM PARLOR! YEAH!", both soldiers yelled with excitement as they pumped their fists in the air and finally going through the entrance.

After a few years and many missions, Ginyu decided that three members were not enough. Salza's team had three members also, and Ginyu did **not** want to be at a stalemate with his rival. He wanted to show that he was better than him, and what better way than to add another member. Jeice and Burter had already proven themselves very loyal and obedient soldiers, both immediately picking up the rule to call Ginyu "Captain" or "Captain Ginyu", but in order to progress, the new Ginyu Force needed a fourth member.

Ginyu decided it would be best to go out and look for the new member on a new planet instead of spending the day looking through files.

"Jeice! Burter! To the meeting room!", Ginyu called out through the intercom. Jeice and Burter hurried from the ice cream parlor, both eating hot fudge sundaes, getting to the meeting room as fast as they could. The "meeting room" was really just the smallest room in the wing that Ginyu decided to put in a few chairs, the extra sofa, a card table, and a projector in to "officially" declare it as a meeting room.

"Boys, it has come to my attention that our team is lacking something. Can either of you two guess what it is?", inquired the captain.

"Bowling alley?", Jeice always had a habit for being the first to speak up.  
"No"

"Chocolate fountain?", asked the forever addict, Burter.  
"No"

"Pie vault?"

"No"

"Movie theatre?"

"No"

"More video games?"

"No"

"A pirate ship?"

"Hmmm…good idea…but no"

"Sacrificial Chamber?"

"Wait, what?"

"Women"

"N-well yes, but that's not what I'm thinking of"

"Oi, Cap'n, you got me stumped then."

"Yea, me too. Can't you just tell us instead of having us guess?" Burter finally asked.

"Ok boys, get ready. 'Cause we are going to get a BRAND NEW MEMBER TO THE GINYU FORCE!"

"YEAH!", both members yelled at the top of their lungs.

"WHO'S THE GREATEST CAPTAIN IN THE UNIVERSE?"

"YOU! GINYU!", Jeice and Burter chanted with enthusiasm.

Acquiring Recoome was not as easy as it was with Jeice and Burter. Since Ginyu already had the best fighters in Frieza's army, he analyzed the only way to find real talent was to search planets. The three Ginyus would judge each contender; Burter would judge durability and stamina, Jeice would judge strength and control of ki, and the Captain himself would judge style.

Planet after planet, the Ginyu Force could never find anyone suitable for the new spot on the team. Most fighters couldn't even make it past Burter and Jeice's tests and trials, and the ones that barely managed to pass never had _any_ style according to Ginyu. After about two months of searching, the Ginyu Force was beginning to lose hope and patience. But mostly patience.

"Jeice, if you even look at my chocolate nut bar, I WILL throw you out of orbit!", threatened a tired and irritable Burter.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat them like the crack head you are, I –ACK!", Jeice cried as Burter gripped him by the throat, preparing to throw, until Ginyu interrupted.

"Boys, boys, settle down. This is the last planet we're checking. If we can't find anyone this time, I'm calling it quits. I can't handle the absence of style in this universe", sighed the defeated Captain. It was true; he was tired and just about finished with his hopes of a new face. He managed to keep his cool though, and was able to get Jeice and Burter motivated for one final expedition.

Surrounding by a city engulfed in flames, Recoome sat on the park bench, a sad looked on his face, and wearing the now ripped suit that was once of the mayor of the current city that denounced him as a freak. He hated how he could never live up to the standards that this "higher class" based their lives on. He couldn't understand why everyone always thought they were better than him just 'cause they was smarter, '_It is "was smarter" right? Sigh.'_ This was the fifth city that the people there told him he didn't belong, told him his enthusiasm was obnoxious, and then ceased to exist.

He was just going to get ready to leave when he noticed three figures flying towards him, and fast, faster than he has seen anyone fly. When they landed they each gave him a look of surprise; seeing a grown man in a suit _way_ too small for him and surrounded by a burning city was a strange sight even to them.

"Alright mates, the scouter says that this is the place with the highest power levels. You think that guy knows what went on here?", Jeice asked his comrades.

Burter only replied with a sigh and held his head with one hand as Ginyu informed, "Well, if someone knows it might as well be the only guy left here, moron."

After being ridiculed by his Captain for the umpteenth time that month, Jeice decided it would be best to stay quiet for the rest of the day. The Ginyu Force and Recoome, meanwhile, only stared at each other uneasily until Ginyu broke the silence.

"So uh, you're a pretty strong guy there, huh buddy?"

'_Buddy? Does…he really mean that? But…I just met these guys' _; Recoome pondered the hardest he had his whole life about that statement giving off an awkward silence which made the Ginyu Force even more uneasy. Recoome finally put on a serious face that startled them before asking, "If you're gonna tell me I don't belong 'cause I blew up the city, then your gonna be _real_ sorry! I'm sure I can beat you up pretty bad, an' I will if I don't get answers. Who are you guys?", he inquired as he started to crack his knuckles.

Ginyu checked his scouter to scan Recoome's power level, already guessing the behemoth could hold his own. After the scouter exploded, Ginyu immediately smirked and gave the signal to his team for the Ginyu Force Entrance Pose…

**Sorry if the part with Recoome seemed a little rushed. I wanted to keep my story updated. I'm at a bit of a writer's block for the fight scene, but I promise you that J and B vs Bojack and Co. will be next! PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe give out some ideas if you want!**


	6. Ch4 Burter's Revenge

**Okee-dokee, FIGHT SCENE! Im not to good at fight scenes so please don't be too hard, the story should get more interesting after this.**

Ch. 4 Burter's Revenge

As Burter sulked at the edge of the lake, Jeice thought it would be a perfect opportunity to prove his detective skills and find out who had taken Burter's chocolate. He put in his earphones and turned on his music player as he searched for clues; music always helped him think better. For about 10 minutes, Jeice couldn't find anything. He searched around the pods, he looked in the nearby trees, he checked under rocks, and even in the lake. Getting out of the lake, he noticed his blue companion staring at the grass, and then slowly lifting his head towards the forest, chuckling evilly. More frightened than interested, Jeice slowly floated towards Burter. When he got close enough, he followed his friend's gaze and noticed a trail of smoothed out grass leading into the forest, and seemingly further towards something.

"Let's go," was all Burter needed to say to get the Ginyus started on their man hunt. They would have to stay on foot in order to be able to see the trail, but that didn't stop Burter from going faster than he should.

oOo

Zangya woke up with a start. The two strangers were coming, and her brothers didn't have a clue. '_All too easy.'_

Suddenly, Zangya felt strange pressure growing near her abdomen.

"Oh, come on! _Now_ I have too pee? Oh my beautiful body, why must you betray me so?" Zangya half-mused to herself, recognizing the irony behind it all.

After she crept out of the campsite, she realized the current latrine they had made was full, and more importantly, uncovered.

"Ewwwww! Grrrrrr, I HATE them. The slobs, always leaving their shit around and not cleaning…" Zangya continued to complain to herself as she went off to dig a new latrine. She was going to miss it all, the death of her cursed brothers and the pathetic look on Bojack's face before he dies.

oOo

Catching up to his best friend, Jeice cautiously asked Burter, "Ey, Blue? How do we know exactly _what_ took your chocolate nut bars? I mean, they could be starvin' children after all, so it's not like they had bad intentions or anyth-"

Jeice was cut off short from the glare that was Burter's reply, slightly shivering from the intensity.

"Jeice, I want to make this clear with you. NO ONE takes my chocolate. NO ONE. And if I don't get every bar, every crumb of my chocolate back…then these chocolate thieves are dead."

"Sheesh, don't chuck a spaz."

The rest of the hunt was in silence; Jeice knew better than to push Burter over the edge. They continue following the trail through the forest until they arrived at a clearing. Surrounded by trees, the only non-plant geography of the clearing was a cave across from the two Ginyus. But the cave wasn't what Burter and Jeice were staring at. They were staring at a campsite. A campsite inhabited by a familiar blue-skinned, orange-haired race. The ruffians took a look at the Ginyus in exchange, with shock at their arrival. While Bojack was surprised, he didn't show it. '_How the hell did they find us here? Well whoever they are, they're dead meat!'_

"Bido, Kogu, Bujin! Looks like we got some more 'work' to do," Bojack yelled to his brothers as an evil grin crept on his face.

"Oi, Burter. Theses must be the creeps behind the genocide that guy at the village told us about. Do ya think we should offer one of them the spot? That big one looks pretty tough."

But Burter wasn't listening. Burter wasn't even looking at Bojack and his crew. He was staring at a certain pile of wrappers in the campsite next to Bido. His stare then shifted to Bido himself, and that's when Burter saw it. Chocolate stains. Around Bido's mouth. Burter slowly lifted his finger and pointed it in the culprit's direction, much to Bido's surprise.

"You," was all that was hissed out of Burter mouth, but it was enough for Bido to almost shit his pants.

"Ey, Burter did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, right, the mission. Not today Jeice. No survivors. They took my chocolate. You know the Golden Rule."

"_Do unto to others as_-"

"NO! The _other_ Golden Rule."

"Oh right. _You take Burter's chocolate, and Burter takes your life._"

Before either Jeice or Burter could say another word, they were confronted by the smallest of the group, Bujin; dwarf-sized and wearing a large purple turbin that cover his entire head, leaving only his face to be seen. His entire body was covered with clothes, his torso in a red shirt, and the rest in white pants. He was even stranger than Garlic III.

Jeice couldn't help himself, the little man was too funny a scene to _not _laugh at. Holding his side, Jeice fell over on the ground laughing out of control, "Oi! He's knee high to a grasshopper he is! Bahahaha! "

This broke Burter out of his death stare and after he found out what Jeice was laughing at, he followed his partner in laughing. Much to Bujin's disbelief, his brothers started to laugh as well, even Bojack gave a few chuckles.

After laughing his guts out Jeice finally got up with a grin still on his face, "Oi, but seriously now, see ya mate!"

Just as the dwarf understood what Jeice meant, he was blasted into oblivion by the red-skinned ki specialist, leaving his brothers in shock and anger.

"Hmph, he was useless as tits on a bull, eh mate?", Jeice scoffed as he turned his head to Burter, who cocked his head in thinking about what Jeice had just said.

"What the-Who do you think you are?", cried Bido in anger.

Both Ginyus started to chuckle as Burter asked Jeice, "You still got it right?"

"Aye, mate. And I'm pumping it to full volume. 'Course, it won't be the same without Recoome an' the Cap'n," replied Jeice as he got out his music player.

"Acceptable losses, besides it's not like we'll need them to make an impression…let's go!"

Suddenly, music filled the air. Pump up music. Entrance music. The only words spoken was the chorus of "GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES!" as Jeice and Burter got into position.

"Get ready for the Ginyu Force's RED MAGMA…JEICE!," Jeice yelled as he stuck one arm in the air, the other across his chest and bent his legs to finish his pose.

"and the BLUE HURRICANE…BURTER!", Burter shouted as he raised both arms in a V-like position and stood on one leg.

Kogu was the only one to speak up after the performance, "What…the fuck just happened?"

oOo

Finally relieving herself, Zangya thought she heard music and shouting. Not recognizing the voices, she realized it must have been the powerful fighters after she sensed out their ki signatures.

"Yep, that's them all right. I've got to hurry before its over."

But before she could finish, Zangya noticed something was missing.

"CRAP! I forgot to bring toilet paper! What am I going…to…do…" she sighed after her eye caught some nearby leaves. '_Why me?'_

oOo

Before the fight, the two Ginyus huddled together in order to see who would fight the large one with the bandana, as it was obvious he was the leader and strongest of the three. They settled the dispute in a traditional rock paper scissors game as Bojack and the others only watched in confusion, but at the same time, curiosity.

"Aha! Rock beats scissors, mate! Go team Jeice!"

"Fine fine, but don't even think about taking the one who took my chocolate. He's mine!"

"Yea yea, whatever," Jeice muttered as he waved to Bojack, "Oi, big guy! Me an' you! Right now! You an' your friends took Burter's chocolate! Can't let you get away with that now can we?"

"Oh? Brave enough to challenge me?" Bojack taunted.

"Ahh, nick off!" Jeice countered as they both flew at each other, exchanging punches, kicks, and ki blasts, and moving their fight away from the rest.

As Burter prepared to fight Bido and Kogu, Bido took this time to boast, "Hahaha! Your friend is as good as dead, as well as you! No one survives a fight with the Galaxy Warriors. Don't get cocky because Bujin got off guard. We won't be going easy on you!"

Burter merely smirked at the boast, "Go for it."

Immediately Kogu and Bido shot upwards, prepare to ensnare Burter in their psychic needle web, but in an instant, he was gone. Shocked, both warriors looked around for their blue foe only to be smashed into the ground by the larger fighter.

"You stole my chocolate. You're gonna pay." '_Looks like my training really paid off hahaha! I did it! I'm the fastest in the universe! Faster than Lord Frieza!'_

Inraged, Kogu unsheathed his sword and charged at Burter, ready to kill. In a flash, Burter's fist flew right into the swordsman's stomach. Suddenly, all Bido could see was a blue flash around his brother until he saw Burter a few meters away from an unharmed Kogu. Although neither of the Galaxy Warriors saw what happened, Kogu noticed that his sheath was missing from his back…along with his sword! In awe, the swordsman turned to look at Burter wearing the sheath around his back, casually tossing the sword around until it landed perfectly into the sheath.

"Nice weapon. But it looks like it's mine now. How did a punk like you get something like this anyway?" taunted the Blue Hurricane.

Kogu was still in awe at Burter's accomplishment that he couldn't hear the warnings from Bido about Burter charging his power.

After he gathered enough ki, Burter charged full speed into Kogu, the impact breaking the swordsman in half. Bido could only stare in horror as Burter blasted the two halves of his brother into smithereens, and yet the Blue giant was still heading towards him. The Galaxy Warrior tried to fly away as fast as possible, and it seemed that Burter was slowing down.

Although Burter slowed down a bit, it wasn't because he was tired. Burter concentrated his ki into his hands, and prepared his blast as he aimed for Bido.

"Time to work on my accuracy! Ahahahahaha!" Burter laughed as he fired his attack. Bido's last moments were in horror as his entire body was engulfed by the blast, his body instantly vaporized.

"10 out of 10 if I say so myself. Let's see how Jeice is doing," Burter chuckled to himself as he went to observe his friend's match.

oOo

Zangya rushed through the woods, trying to get to the fight as fast as she could. She already felt that Bujin, Kogu and Bido's power levels disappear, and she sure as hell didn't want to miss out on her "dear brother" Bojack's demise. As she stepped through into the clearing, the first thing she saw was Bojack who was seemingly struggling with his opponent who at first Zangya thought was a woman because of the long hair; but then the stranger took a new position after Bojack flipped over him, revealing his front side. Clutching her chest after gasping, Zangya stared at his red skin, his white hair, his well toned muscles, his perfect teeth; how he was smiling the entire time he was fighting, his graceful yet masculine fighting style (which was most unlike Bojack's brutish strategy of "punch as hard as possible, then try again"), and his eyes. His hunter green eyes that one could only see if they looked well enough. They were menacing, yet gentle; they could look angry, yet also…enchanting. Zangya heard the taunts thrown back and forth between the two, and she could make out the stranger's masculine, rugged accent that also seemed laid back and optimistic. Not realizing that she was out in the open, Zangya continued to stay mesmerized as the fighting continued.

Jeice and Bojack continued to throw punches, blasts, and kicks at each other, and just a Jeice seemed to be getting the upper hand, he kneed Bojack in the stomach and flew a couple feet back. He got into another pose, putting his right hand in the air as if carrying a dish as a waiter does, and seemingly waiting for Bojack to regain his breath.

"What's…what's the matter?...Tiring out already? Thought I'd have a bit more fun from you," Bojack boasted, believing he was getting the advantage since Jeice stopped fighting, despite still being bent over and holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh believe me, mate, you'll have _loads_ of fun with this one. You'll look worse than a rat looking trough a scrubbing brush!"

"…what?"

"CRUSHER BALL!" Jeice yelled as he threw his special attack at the hunched-over and wide-eyed Bojack.

Despite his efforts to block the ki ball, Bojack was slowly losing the struggle, and was being pushed back more and more. As Jeice's attack was slowly inching towards victory, Bojack managed to catch Zangya in his peripheral vision.

"Zangya!", he yelled as she was startled out of her trance," what are you doing? Help me!"

Zangya's sudden appearance startled both Jeice and Burter who was watching the fight as well. '_Strange'_, Burter thought,' _when did she get there?'_

Jeice, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about when or how she got where she was, and forgetting about the Galaxy Warrior in front of him. He couldn't stop staring at this woman. He soon forgot where he was as he took the sight before him in. her blue skin looked soft and smooth, her orange hair that went farther down her back than his own. She had a skinny, but muscular body; Jeice could tell. He had always been a ladies' man, he had slept with basically every type of girl there was, from the book worm to the sluttiest slut. Her face looked very gentle, despite her current social group; she had a perfect nose, a perfect neck, and then Jeice looked at her eyes. A seemingly menacing blue to the untrained eye, but not to Jeice. He could tell there was mischief and playfulness, but there was also a want in her eyes.

The Crusher Ball finally won the struggle against Bojack, sending itself and Bojack into the cave at the edge of the clearing, where it detonated, creating a large explosion; soon smoke and dust started to fill the blast zone. Zangya finally got a hold of herself and looked up at the victor, who was staring at her in turn. They locked eyes and continued to gaze at each other for what seemed like hours, but were only seconds in reality. Both of them wanting to speak up and oblivious to the large blue Saurian waiting for someone to say something. Burter, who was finally catching on to the awkward silence, tapped his companion on the shoulder to get his attention, "Hey buddy, before you get busy, I think you may have to finish up here."

Zangya managed to catch what Burter said and searched out for her brother's ki signature. She paled in fear when she noticed it skyrocketed from before, despite his massive injuries. Jeice and Burter followed her gaze to see a furious Bojack, whose skin and become green and his hair red, his entire body surrounded by a greenish aura. His left arm was badly injured, and though he was panting, it was obvious that Bojack still had a lot of fight in him left

"VERMIN! I'll make you pay!" He screamed in hopes that the whole planet would tremble under his might.

**Mwuahaha! Cliff-hanger! The final fight is next. What will the Ginyus do? What will **_**Zangya**_** do if Bojack learned of her treachery? The Crusher Ball couldn't defeat Bojack, so what will? Please Review, I think this chapter might be the best one yet!**


	7. Ch5 Purple Spiral Flash!

**Alright time to finish the fight with Bojack! Was really busy this weekend, so I could only get so far. But come Christmas, I might be able to fit in two chapters! I'm thinking about trashing Ginyu's adventure in space though, but if you guys wanna see it, please tell me, I'll work on it some more. And thank you for all the reviews Son Rhandhi and Ninjabobo! They really help a lot!**

Purple Spiral Flash!

While Bojack continued to laugh maniacally, Jeice snuck another peek at the woman Bojack called "Zangya". His eyes widened as he noticed she was trembling with fear so much, that he could see her shake all the way from where he stood. That's when a feeling hit his stomach. A strange, new, _bizarre_ feeling. Jeice felt like he needed to do something not just for himself and Burter, but for this woman whom he had never met. For some reason, Jeice felt _heroic_. He had to help her. She looked so helpless, so terrified.

"Ey, Blue. Think all that speed training will help us out here?" Jeice turned to his friend.

The question had hit Burter like someone had shoved a rock through his skull, "What the-? H-How did you know about that? That was to be top secret! Not even the Captain knew!"

"Burter, you're my best friend. I don't want to get sentimental or anything, but I've known you since boot camp. It's pretty obvious to me when you're trying to do something 'top secret'…and I managed to get a glimpse of you kick'n ass!"

"Hmph. Let's see what I can do…", with a smirk, the Blue Hurricane shot towards Bojack at full speed, so fast that not even the powered up menace saw him coming. In an instant, Bojack was sent flying across the horizon.

"YEEEEOW! That guy is as hard as a rock!" cried Burter as he blew on his throbbing hand trying to shake off the pain. Jeice had to admit the scene was pretty funny, but there was no time for a break, since Burter immediately came back down with a stern look on his face.

"Well, I really don't think that it will do any good. From what I can judge, this guy will definitely be able to take a punch at my full speed. If your Crusher Ball couldn't beat this bum when he was normal, then I don't know what's gonna take him down."

"Hmmm…Ya think he'll take the job offer?"

Burter let out a sigh, "…No. No, I don't think he will, Jeice."

Just then, an idea hit Jeice. Grinning wildly, the shorter Ginyu managed to jump up high enough to grab his companion's shoulders, much to Burter's surprise.

"Oi, mate! Hahaha! Let's give 'em a Purple Spiral Flash! That move will take _anybody_ out!"

"Yes…yes! Hahaha! It's perfect...but how are we supposed to keep him still? He is still pretty fast; he was able to get his guard up before I hit him…which reminds me, that guy is gonna be back _real _soon if he's as fast as I think he is."

"I can help you," Zangya quietly offered as the Ginyus were reminded of her presence. Zangya got a good look at both of them when they stood together. It was obvious they were best friends, but they were complete opposites. One was tall, blue, and reptilian, while the other was short, red, and humanoid. Yet they seemed to be in perfect balance and harmony with the other.

Before Jeice could fall into another gaze, Burter quickly smacked him in the back of the head to keep his attention, "What? But aren't you like…_with_ this guy?"

"If I was, would I have just stood there and let him get creamed by your friend?"

"Good point. But how could you help us anyway? You almost shit your pants when the big guy turned green and angry…er. And if you're as strong as those other losers, I don't think you'll be as much of help as you claim to be," Burter countered.

"Hmph. For _your_ information, I'm just as strong as Bojack is when he doesn't go max power, and if I remember correctly, that is almost on par with your friend. And besides, the only reason Bojack kept the rest of us around was because of our physic powers. I can at least paralyze him for a little while so you two can finish him off," she proudly stated.

After Zangya mentioned the physic abilities, another Jeice had the epiphany of his life, so much so he yelled something not comprehensible and fell to the ground, causing for both Burter and Zangya to stop their discussion and stare at him with both concern and confusion. But mostly confusion.

"Oi, Burter! Ginyu conference! Now!" Jeice ordered his companion.

After they huddled together, Jeice whispered so Zangya couldn't hear, " I know this might not be the best time for this, but why not offer _her_ the spot on the team? She's strong, Guldo was a physic so why not get a new one, aaaand she's a girl."

"Well…obviously, but what does that have to do with-"

"Girls automatically have style points, so she's a perfect choice to put on the team. Anyway, this team needs a woman's touch."

"The _team_ does? Or _you_ do?" Burter snickered.

"Nick off!...so…whattaya say?"

Burter turned his head back to Zangya, who flinched and straightened up in response.

"Sure, why not?" Burter agreed, causing Jeice to break the huddle in joy and rush over to Zangya in excitement.

" 'Ello miss, I do believe introductions are in order. I'm Jeice! And this blue feller here is me buddy, Burter! We're members of Frieza's elite mercenary squad: The Ginyu Force!" Jeice enthusiastically exclaimed to a very confused Zangya.

"How do ya do," was Burter's greeting as he returned to his normal position of standing up straight and folding his arms.

It took a moment for Zangya to take all of what Jeice said before she introduced herself," Um, hi, I'm Zangya. This is-well _was_ my home planet, until Bojack decided to kill everything weaker than him…uh…nice to meet you?" she quietly asked as she started to extend her hand.

Jeice grabbed it before she got it up all the way, "Yes it is _very_ nice to meet you too!"

Just then Zangya felt Bojack's power level starting to come up behind them, "Uh oh, look I don't want to rush the intros, but Bojack's coming back, and _fast_. What was your plan again?" she turned to Burter in hopes he actually _had _a plan.

Just before Jeice could question how she knew, Burter wasted no time in planning, "You said you're a physic? And you can paralyze him for a short while?" he asked, to which Zangya nodded.

"First what I want you to do, is to hide so he doesn't see you. Then when you find the opening, paralyze him, and fly as far and high away you can in, like, five seconds."

"Wait, what opening?"

"You'll know when you see it! Now go!" Burter yelled as the ex-Galaxy Warrior hid in the woods.

"Alright Burter, lets gets started," Jeice got serious as both fighter flew into the air and started spinning around each other, quickening as time went by.

When Bojack finally reached back to the fight zone, all he could see was the two strangers flying around in circles around each other.

"Man, these guys are weird," he muttered as he got closer.

He dropped to the ground beneath the two and started to draw energy into his hands. He was going to blast the two from under them so that if the attack didn't kill them, the vacuum of space would. Just as he got halfway, he noticed the his opponents had spun so fast, that all that could be seen was a purple spiral. Zangya watched from the woods as she noticed Bojack stare on awe and confusion. But mostly confusion. '_So this is opening'_, Zangya confirmed to herself. She rushed out of her hiding place and paralyzed a surprised Bojack with her Psychic Needles and flew as far away from Bojack, but close enough so she could see what would happen.

As Bojack remained paralyzed on the ground, Zangya heard the two Ginyus cheer their attack while the helpless Bojack strained to break free of his prison.

"PURPLE SPIRAL FLAAAAASH!" the Ginyus screamed as dozens of purple ki attacks came crashing down onto the leader of the Galaxy Warriors, lighting up the sky in a purple hue. The attacks continued for a few seconds until a final purple beam of energy came from the spiral and decimated the entire ground of the clearing, leaving only a crater and ending the life of the murderer known as Bojack.

**Alright, Bojack is finally dead. Sorry it took so long, but my internet wasn't working for some reason. I've been really busy, so I wont be able to update my story till Xmas, but I might be able to get 2 chapters in during break!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Ch6 Mission Complete

**Here we go, a new chapter. This is probably going to be the only one; I have a lot of crap to do, (relatives, projects, etc.). Sorry if this one is short, I thought I would have more time. And you're going to see a lot "th' "s from Jeice's dialogue for this chapter. I'm trying to get his accent right on paper so please tell me if I'm doing a good job. I got Salza's (or Sauza/Sauzer) accent pretty good in my Pikkon story, so it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Mission Complete**

After the dust had settled, the three warriors descended onto the ground; the two Ginyus beaming with victory. Zangya, on the other hand, remained speechless, still shocked from the fact that the two strangers obliterated the strongest person she knew of with only one attack of their combined efforts.

"Ey, Burter, we really did a number on him, didn't we? Th' Cap'n would be proud of us for sure"

"You got that right, considering we haven't pulled that one off in a while; I was half worried you'd be a little off", Burter joked at his comrade.

"Me? Never. I'm the' Cap'n's first mate, I could never be off", the Red Magma joked along with his friend, "But now that's taken care of, I think it's time to make th' offer to…to…uh…"

"Zangya", Burter reminded him before walking off to examine the sword he acquired from the fight.

"Zanya! That's right! Uh…where did she go?", Jeice looked around in hopes of finding the femme fatale.

He found her gazing out at the horizon, and it felt like a movie scene to him. The suns cast a glimmer onto her hair that made her seem illuminated as an angel. Breaking from his trance, he went over to her with a cheery face, '_Women can't resist th' "masculine yet cute" approach. Jeice my friend you are a genius.'_

"So…this is a nice place to live", Jeice complemented, trying to start a conversation. He noticed the melancholy look in her eyes and realized he made the wrong move, but to his surprise, Zangya turned and smiled at him.

"It was, when it was full of people. Fairs, towns, festivals; you name it. But my brothers were never the 'social type' ", her smile faded as she returned to her previous trance, "I wasn't really either, I only watched, jealous at everyone who was having a good time…"

"Do you want to talk about something? Burter isn't really th' one to listen to people's problems, but I'll hear you out", Jeice offered, satisfied he was able to connect with her so quickly.

She shook her head, still staring out, "No, it's all in the past. So what are you two going to do? Actually, why are you even here? Are you soldiers or something?"

"Actually, haha, it's great that you mentioned that. Yea, we are soldiers, but not just any soldiers! Me an' Burter are part of the Ginyu Force, as I told you before, Frieza's elite mercenary squad…wait, you probably don't know who Frieza is, do you?"

"Well, I uh-…no", was all the response Zangya could give.

"It doesn't matter, he's a great guy anyway", Jeice explained, which caused Burter to proceed in making some strange coughing noises, which went right over his friend's head.

"Anyways, our Cap'n sent us out on a mission to find a new member for th' Force, and we had to find a strong fighter. We're on need of a physic so…we're giving the job offer to you! Bloom'n sweet, ain't it?"

"Uh…wow…your pretty straightforward aren't you", Zangya looked questioningly at the fighter called Jeice before her.

Burter managed to pipe in, "You have _no idea._"

oOo

Ginyu woke up from his long awaited rest. He opened his eyes to fully take in his surroundings that he neglected the previous night. The television was 70 inch, the wallpaper of the room a dark beige color, not too bright, but not dark and somewhat depressing. His king-size bed had a perfect firm, but soft feel, and the pillows were soft as they always had been. Indeed, this room hadn't changed since the last time he had been here last year, and the year before that, and so on. The rest of the villa had changed though. The furniture was rearranged, and the kitchen and bathroom had been refurbished quite nicely. After checking the clock, he exited his bed and entered the bathroom to wash up. After breakfast he would go to the nearest tailor, get a nice suit, and spend some hard earned PTO credits (A/N: again, to those who forgot or don't know, I've abbreviated the Planet Trade Organization to PTO), and have a good time. It's not every day he gets breaks like these, and Ginyu was going to take full advantage of it. It was time to relax, go see a play, gamble a bit at the casino, lots to do at Planet Cold 777. It was a place where the elites (social and military) could go and relax.

Ginyu didn't exactly feel guilty he was taking this time off; he knew Jeice and Burter would find something. Before he could continue to lament on the subject, he noticed the lavender body soap the hotel concierge left him and he proceeded to jump into his shower, remembering why he was here.

oOo

As the trio made their way back toward the pods, Burter and Jeice still waiting for Zangya's response to the proposal, the blue skinned physic stopped and looked at the Ginyus with confidence in her eyes.

"Alright, I've looked at my situation. If I don't accept, then I'm stuck on a planet with no one else around, and your people will most likely come here and take it anyway, am I right?"

The two friends looked at each other, then turned back and nodded together silently.

"So…it's not like I'm doing this because it's my only option, but I guess you guys aren't all that bad, so…sure why not, I'll take the job."

As if he already knew the outcome, Jeice cheered with enthusiasm and flew to the new member's side, "This is gonna be great! You'll love everyone else! Recoome, th' Cap'n, and uh, well that's it, but it's gonna be a blast! I'm sure Cap'n Ginyu will approve, right Burter?"

"Sure why not? She can fight, has good looks, and she's a psychic. Fits perfectly well with the Force."

Zangya began to feel more comfortable around the two as they talked about what they did when they did and didn't work. She liked it so far, but being the only girl in a team of four other guys still made her uneasy. Burter didn't really seem to care one way or another about her being on the Force, but she could tell that he was sort of glad it was someone like her. Jeice was like a little kid who just won the candy lottery. He couldn't have been more excited. She listened more to their stories and descriptions of the other two members as they neared the landing site and the pods.

As they landed at the pods, Burter finally realized something important-no, something _vital_.

"Uhhh, Jeice?"

"Yea Blue?"

"We have a big problem…", Burter stated clearly, but there was some shakiness in his voice.

"What's that-ohhhhhh dear", Jeice paled as he realized what his friend was referring to, sweat beading down his neck and forehead.

The sudden change of attitude gave Zangya a sudden chill down her spine, "What? What is it?"

Burter laughed a little, to try and not make the situation awkward, "Well, let's just say that we have a…transportation problem."

Still in the dark, Zangya didn't understand what the Blue giant was leading to, " Is it because the pods are broken? But I thought Jeice said he has a tool chest. It won't take long to fix them, will it?"

"Oh no, that's not it. It's just that…well…we didn't exactly prepare a pod for the new member we were supposed to find."

"…So there's only two pods to share between the three of us? That's…that's not good."

"Nope"

Burter turned to his friend with a sinister smile crawling on his face, "Well Jeice, you _do_ have the larger pod, I'm sure you can fit two people in there. And since you and Zangya are pretty small, I think the only reasonable option, would be for you two to share it on the way back. Its only less than two days away anyway."

"WH-WHAT?", both Jeice and Zangya cried in horror. Jeice thought Zangya was attractive, but he didn't think spending over twenty four hours in a space pod with her was the best way to "bond" with the new member. Zangya thought likewise.

"Burter buddy, you can't be serious! I-I…*sigh* I guess your right though", Jeice admitted defeat," I'll go work on those pods as quick as I can."

"Wait," Zangya exclaimed, "that will take you at least an hour or two, what are we going to do for food?"

The fierce feeling of guilt hit the Red Magma once more as he received a stern look from the Blue Hurricane, causing him to wince.

"Go ahead Jeice, tell her," Burter said coldly.

Jeice sighed as he drifted to his pod, grabbed two familiar looking crates, and put them on the ground for Zangya to see. She stepped slowly towards them, curious and confused. But mostly confused. She moved closer to read the label better.

"BURRITOS?"

**Just to let everyone know, I'm not going to be able to update soon cause of midterms, so expect the next chapter mid-late January, or maybe even Feb.**

**Review Please! And thanks to all still reading!**


	9. Ch7 Congrats, Its a Girl

**Alright, it's finally up. Will the Captain of the Ginyu Force accept Zangya onto the force? Thanks to all waiting for this next chapter and I hope I didn't take too long. Thank you again for all the great reviews! I also finally found out how to put better breaks in the chapters!**

* * *

Congratulations, It's a Girl

It had only been fifteen minutes since Jeice had started working on the pods, and the burritos were deemed as inedible (mostly because of the lack of microwave). Burter and Zangya used them for target practice, much to their companion's protest. After about an hour or so, Jeice had finally finished both pods.

"Well, they aren't exactly back at one hundred percent, but they'll keep up for the trip at least," the Red Magma grinned with pride.

Burter immediately jumped into his pod and closed the hatch. Before the other two could figure out what had just happened, they heard him from inside his pod, "I suggest setting the pod interior into hibernation mode. It'll make the trip a whole lot quicker. Unless, of course, you two want some 'bonding time'. Anyways, I'm sending a message to planet Frieza that we are arriving and we have the new Ginyu Force member."

And with that the Blue Hurricane set the coordinates into the navigation system and his pod flew into the air, ending any discussion or arguments before they could even start.

Zangya and Jeice looked at each other, then at the ground, then back at each other, and then to the pod. They stared at the pod in silence until Jeice spoke up to lighten the mood, "Well, could be worse, eh? We might have all had to share a single pod. An' let me tell you something, Burter _needs_ his elbow room."

Zangya looked over at the mercenary next to her and couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness, despite him trying to be serious. This of course confused Jeice, but he was happy that he made the tension disappear.

'_Time to put on the "gentleman", hehehe'_, he thought to himself, "Alright then, ladies first," he said as polite as possible as he opened the hatch and stepped aside like a valet. Shocked but pleased, Zangya kindly accepted his manners, "Why thank you."

'_Jeice you sly devil '_, he smirked as he patted himself on the back.

* * *

"YA! Woohoo! Team Revelations class is OVER!", cried the red headed member of the Ginyu Force as a small crowd of soldiers left the "classroom".

"That's 'Team _Relations'_ class Recoome," corrected the young Prince Vegeta, Recoome's temporary companion (and best friend) during his living hell.

"Oh, right hahaha. So Vegeta, wanna go get some ice cream or somethin'? I'm kinda hungry, how 'bout you?"

"Hmph. I don't really think so. I have to get back to my training. That damned 'class' took a lot of precious time from me. Grrr, where the hell is Nappa?", growled the prince as he fiddled with his scouter to contact him.

Recoome was puzzled. No one he knew was as devoted to training and missions as much as Vegeta was, which is probably why Frieza liked him so much. Feeling a bit nervous of rejection, Recoome politely asked, "Well, then, uh…you wanna train together?"

Instantly, Vegeta turned and half glared in the giant's direction. Train with him, one of Frieza's elite? No, he might have been a good ally in the Team Relations class, but Vegeta wasn't going to let one of the Ginyu Force into his personal life. After a moment of calculations, the young Saiyan prince deemed Recoome more of disadvantage, "Sorry Recoome. But our Saiyan training is only for Saiyans, and unless you've got a tail hiding somewhere behind your back, then the rest of the day is for you to share without me."

And with that the prince took off heading for where Nappa would probably be, leaving Recoome standing in the hallway by himself. The lonesome Ginyu sulked to the Ginyu Force wing, got some vanilla ice cream out of the freezer, and took out the necessary ingredients to create a hot fudge sundae. He realized how boring it was going to be without the others around. He sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. It seemed like he was going to be waiting for a long time until he glanced out the window and saw two pods coming in. Recoome rushed over and pressed his entire face on the glass and managed to catch a glimpse of the Ginyu Force insignias on the pods before they went to the docking bay. With speed comparable to Burter's, he raced through the entire building to where they landed and managed to get there when the first pod opened up. Recoome immediately rushed to bear hug the unfortunate Burter.

"ACK! Rec-Recoome! Put-me-down!"

Recoome obeyed after he saw the other pod open up and dropped Burter to the ground, much to the Blue Hurricane's relief. Recoome was about to hug Jeice the same way until he noticed the girl Jeice was helping out of the pod. Wait, a girl?

"Ey there 'Coome old buddy. This is Zangya, she's the new member we found," Jeice then turned to Zangya, "this is Recoome," then he whispered in her ear, "he's the one that doesn't have a lot going upstairs."

Zangya looked at Recoome and was surprised how well he fit the other's description of him, "Uh…hi, nice to meet you."

"Oh, uh, pleasure's mine, miss Zangya", Recoome returned with a goofy grin.

Just as she was beginning to feel more comfortable, Zangya took in her surroundings and marveled at the buildings and technology and how advanced these people were compared to her own. Then she noticed that everyone, as well as Recoome, was wearing a strange device on their heads. She turned to Jeice and asked what they were.

"What those? Those are scouters. You've never seen one before?"

Zangya shook her head, not wanting to interrupt Jeice's explanation.

"Well, we use 'em as communication devices, see? And that glass part there is used to locate people and places, and calculate power levels."

"You mean, nobody here can sense them?"

"Sense them? How in th' world are we supposed to do that, ha ha!"

Before he could explain anymore, two female soldiers appeared before them. Zangya noticed that they wore similar armor as the Ginyu's, but it was a different color and style. They looked identical to one another, as each had light blue, straight hair that went all the way down to their backs, pinkish skin, and had a very cat-like looking appearance, save for their faces, which seemed humanoid.

"Excuse us, but we have received word that you have your new member, and we would like to get her into fitting for her new Ginyu Force armor. We also have your replacement Ginyu Force scouters for you," one of the twins handed Jeice a case with the Ginyu Force logo on it. Jeice opened it up and tossed the other scouter to the recovering Burter. Recoome was looking on with curiosity and confusion. But mostly confusion.

"Jeice, who are they?", Zangya asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that's just Elpeo and Puru. They're kinda like our managers for our armor an' stuff. You can go with 'em, all they're gonna do is fit you into your uniform. You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just I'm not used to this kinda thing. Where do I go when I'm done?"

Puru spoke up, "Don't worry miss, we will escort you to the Ginyu Force wing after we finish. Please come this way."

Zangya left with Elpeo and Puru, leaving the Ginyus at the docking bay. Burter, fully recovered, got his sword he got from his fight with Bojack's men and strapped it around his back.

"Well, how's it look?"  
Jeice turned to see his friend and noticed it did suit him nicely, "Woah, looking good, mate! 10 out of 10!"

"Thanks, how about it Recoome, what do you think?"

The two Ginyu's awaited the companion's answer. After a few moments passed by, they noticed he wasn't even looking at Burter, and they continued to stare in concern and confusion. But mostly confusion. Before either of them could speak up, Recoome's eyes widened with surprise.

"WHAT? THE NEW MEMBER'S A _GIRL_!"

**

* * *

**

There we have it! Thank you for being patient. I really hope at least one person can find the reference I made in this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Ch8 The Captain Arrives

**Geez, didn't think I'd take this long for the next update, sorry everybody.**

The Captain Arrives

The three Ginyus went back to the wing, Burter and Jeice still slightly concerned about what Captain Ginyu would think of the new member. After they got in, each prepared a hot fudge sundae, sat in the living room, and waited. It was impossible to tell when Zangya would be back from her fitting.

Burter grabbed the chocolate syrup and drained the rest of it, while Jeice decided it was time to break out the special sundae cherries he saved for such an occasion. The both of them sat on the couch and sighed with relief, glad to be home. Recoome left for his room and returned with his largest stuffed bear (about twice the size of himself) place it against the wall facing the television, and sank into its fluffy belly, much like a beanbag. They ate their ice cream in silence until Space's Funniest Home Videos came on, and infinite laughter ensued.

* * *

She felt a little out of place, but Zangya was glad to be around other women for her first interaction with Jeice and Burter's…"co-workers" as they measured her size for her new equipment. Elpeo and Puru seemed to be very lively, and Zangya figured they should be. Out of all the jobs she heard from the Ginyu's, these two apparently got off lucky with managing the Ginyu Force.

"Okay Miss Zangya", Elpeo smiled, "We've finished measuring and you'll be pleased to hear that we have emergency Ginyu Force armor that would fit you wonderfully."

"Emergency armor?"

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be emergency armor for Guldo, the previous new member", Puru replied, "but there was a problem with communications, and they accidently sent us women's armor. I guess they thought it was for us."

"Oh, and you kept it anyway?"

"Of course. Jeice usually likes to give gifts to his fangirls-"

" '_Fangirls' _? "

" Um, _appreciators_. Anyways, we thought he might use it eventually."

'_Oh, so he's __**that**__ kind of guy is he?'_, Zangya thought to herself.

As if Elpeo read her mind, she defend, "Oh but don't get the wrong idea Miss Zangya. Jeice is…," she started to blush, "well, he's just a fun guy to be around, and since your both on the Force, I doubt he'd try anything "mischievous" with you."

Puru started to speak up as well, "Don't worry Miss Zangya, I'm sure nothing scandalous will happen between the two of you."

"Listen, you don't have to call me "Miss Zangya". I would rather prefer just "Zangya". I'd rather be friends with you guys than your superior."

The twins looked at each other until Puru confirmed, "But you _are_ our superior. Then again, I guess if you're ordering us to call to just "Zangya", there's nothing we can do about it", she added with a wink, "Oh! I almost forgot to get your armor, please, follow us."

The blue skinned psychic continued with the twins on her tour of the base, filled with awe at almost every turn.

* * *

The red ship was ahead, nearing the end of his mission. The pilot had skillfully taken out the white ship, forcing him to restart at the last checkpoint, but the blue ship was still nowhere to be found. He was around, the pilot knew it. Time was ticking. The pilot shouldn't be worrying about the other ship, his mission was almost complete. Sweat beaded down his forehead. He checked all around the screen to try and figure out its whereabouts until suddenly a blue streak zipped past him. Before the red ship could retaliate, a missile shot out of the rear of the blue ship and shot straight towards the doomed pilot. The red ship managed to dodge the missile, but only to witness the blue ship cross the finish line, ending the race.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH! I LOVE this game!" the Blue Hurricane cried out with triumph.

Jeice cursed and threw down his controller while Recoome snickered, happy that Jeice lost and got his just desserts for sabotaging the gullible giant's 1st place spot.

"What's with all the hoopla?" a female voice asked through the door.

This caused Jeice to snap out of his anger and rush happily towards the entrance, "Zangya, you're back! Come in, the door is unlocked."

The door opened, and Jeice's jaw dropped when he saw her in her Ginyu Force uniform.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked as she spun around for a full view.

Her armor style was the same as Guldo's (while Jeice would have preferred more skin, he couldn't say she looked sexy as ever), but the black under armor clung tightly around her arms and legs (and butt as the Red Magma noticed) while the armor outlined her curves and torso. Her green scouter even added some sort of sex appeal. Indeed, every curvature of her body was nicely traced, and the Ginyus couldn't help but applaud the ten out of ten she was, causing her to blush slightly.

"Um, excuse me one sec", she asked as she called down the hall to her escorts, " Hey! Elpeo, Puru! You guys want to go to that café tomorrow?"

After they accepted Zangya rushed back in, hands on her hips, smile on her face, feeling she could take on the world, and asked, "So where's _my _room?"

Everything stopped, and the psychic could have sworn her new companions stopped breathing as they looked at each other, then spaced out thinking of an answer.

Recoome spoke up, "Well, erm…hmmmm…I got nothing," he said with a sheepish grin, causing the others too fall down, anime style.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jeice's scouter started beeping. Surprised, he answered the call, grateful for the interruption.

"Jeice here."

"Jeice, it's the Captain, I-"  
"CAP'N!" Jeice turned to the others, "Ey, guys, Cap'n Ginyu's on th' line! Hahaha!"

"JEICE! Pay attention!" Ginyu ordered.

"Right, mate, sorry 'bout that."

"Alright, here's the deal. I don't think we're going to find the new member anytime soon, so I've decided to keep the search going for another month or two."

"But Cap'n Ginyu-"

"DON'T interrupt me Jeice. Anyway, Recoome should be done with his classes by now, so I want you to make sure he meets up with you guys to help."

"But Cap'n-"

"Jeice, what did I say? Anyway, this new member has gotta be something special if it's taking _this_ long, right?"

"But...but…"

"Enough, Jeice. As long as we're clear on things, I'm out. See you in a month, er, or two. I'll be out somewhere deep in the North Galaxy for now."

"But I-"

And with that Ginyu walked through the front door of the Ginyu Force wing with his suitcase full of clothes in one hand, and the other hand on his scouter.

"I'm not gonna say it again Jeice, so-", Ginyu stopped as he noticed everyone inside. The space warriors stared at each other with surprise for an uncomfortable amount of time, and Zangya felt more awkward than usual being in the middle, and she slowly slid away from the line of fire.

Ginyu's mind was rushing, and he concluded the was only one possible way of changing the situation in his favor.

"The Captain's back, boys! Gotcha! Hahaha!"

The rest of the Ginyus immediately jumped from their current positions and gathered around the captain with joy, exclaiming how good it was for them to be all back. Sweat dropped from the back of Ginyu's head and he thought to himself, '_Well, that turned out okay'_.

He pushed away his crew, "All right, so I assume that you two found a new member?" He addressed Burter and Jeice.

Burter gave out the report, "Right Captain! She's right there. Her name's Zangya and she's a psychic with a power level somewhere in our area. As a female, she already has style points, and we have demonstrated some of our Fighting Poses to her. She seems to catch on pretty quick."

Ginyu turned to her with no expression on his face, causing Zangya to not look directly in his eyes. She could sense his power level, and she knew she wouldn't last 5 seconds against him. After a few moments of observation, he closed his eyes and nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Well done, boys, I can tell just looking at her she's a fighter," he turned to the new member and stuck out his hand, "I'm Captain Ginyu, you will address me as such or "Captain" is fine."  
Zangya shook his hand with some new confidence, "Yes Captain Ginyu, thank you."

Ginyu squeezed her hand and held her in place, looking over her with a stern expression before cracking up in a smile before letting go.

"Good, you passed the final test, welcome to the Force, Zangya."

The rest of the Force cheered as Recoome rushed over and lifted Zangya on his shoulder.

"Now all we have to do is report to Lord Frieza. Zangya, come with me so I may introduce you properly."

Still smiling, Zangya got off Recoome and walked to the door with Ginyu befor he added, "Oh, and Jeice, start renovating our latest addition's new room."

"Ah, right Cap'n. Come on boys, clean up time!" Jeice announced as all three left for Guldo's room. Zangya couldn't help but laugh at the Red Magma's optimism.

* * *

On the way to meeting Frieza, Ginyu had Zangya explain how she was found by Burter and Jeice, even smiling to himself when she explained the Purple Spiral Flash. By the end of the story, Zangya noticed two figures walking ahead of them as they turned the corner. One had long green hair with turquoise skin to match. His armor had a cape and he was wearing leg and arm warmers. The other was small, had two horns sprouting from his head, and a tail, which gave him a small cat like appearance from the back. Not bothering to sense their power levels, Zangya's inner girl popped out as she squealed with excitement and ran over to the small one, as if it _were_ a kitten. Before Ginyu could understand what just happened, he noticed Zangya was running straight towards the last person anyone would want to get in a bad mood.

With a smile on her face Zangya dropped to her knees and hugged the small "cat" just as he turned around. She failed to notice either Ginyu or the green man look on with horror and confusion. But mostly confusion.

"He's SOOOOO CUTE!" Zangya exclaimed and squealed with joy as she pressed the small figure closer to her bosom.

Now Frieza had experienced many things in his life, but he was always reminded that there was always something new. Today was no exception. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at first. He thought that getting his face pressed into a young woman's breasts was not that bad of an experience at all. Even though there was armor there, Frieza could still feel the warmth of his assailants body and, from his experience of being alive for so long, knew the anatomy of most female species quite well. For the most part, Frieza was enjoying this experience, even though he would NEVER show it.

Zarbon was forced to plaster a look of astonishment in order to not be killed immediately for falling to the ground, laughing until his diaphragm collapsed. Ginyu on the other hand was actually concerned for his new member (he didn't really want to go look for a new member _again_). He crept down towards the happiest person in the universe and tried to reason with her.

"Ummm, Zangya?" he asked, snapping her back into the real world.

"Oh, yes Captain Ginyu?" she innocently replied.

"Remember how we were supposed to meet Frieza, _your new commander-in-chief _?"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, we should get over to him now. I don't know what got over me I just-"

"That's him."

Zangya's blood froze as she finally came to her senses and felt her victim's power level. Time stopped as she slowly let go of Frieza and stepped back behind Ginyu.

"Um, hello."

**So there we have it! Again sorry about the delay. I hope i can get the next chapter up sooner. I really like this chapter. Review Please!**


End file.
